1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to a silicate phosphor composition, a method of manufacturing the silicate phosphor and a light-generating device having the silicate phosphor. More particularly, example embodiments in accordance with the present disclosure relate to a silicate phosphor composition that may be used for generating a white light, a method of manufacturing the silicate phosphor composition and a light-generating device having the silicate phosphor composition disposed therein.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, a class of white light emitting diodes (wLED's) have been developed which have relatively small power consumption, small volume and light weight, and these are being widely used for example as a light source of an illumination device and as a backlighting source for liquid crystal display devices.
Such a wLED for generating a white light conventionally includes a blue light-emitting element (e.g., semiconductive element) where the latter has a yellow phosphor coated thereon. A blue light having one or more wavelengths in the range of about 450 nm to about 475 nm is emitted by the blue light-emitting element. This blue light output is mixed with a yellow light of about 560 nm emitted by the yellow phosphor to thus form a white light. Examples of the conventional yellow light emitting phosphor include a YAG(Y3Al5O12:Ce3+)-based phosphor composition, a BOS((Ba,Sr,Ca)2SiO4:Eu2+)-based phosphor composition and a nitride/nitric-based phosphor composition.
However, the yellow light emitted by the YAG-based phosphor has insufficient green intensity and insufficient red intensity in its emission spectrum so that continuity of the resultant white light is low. Furthermore, emission luminance of the BOS-based phosphor is reduced at elevated temperatures, and emission color of BOS-based phosphor is changed at elevated temperatures thus causing the latter to have temperature-varied performance.
Furthermore, the manufacturing processes for making the nitride/nitric-based phosphor are performed at a high temperature and under a high pressure so that expensive devices are required for manufacturing the nitride/nitric-based phosphor. Furthermore, size control, separation and grinding for particles are not easy so that a yield ratio of the latter is low.